Trivia
In the summer of 2014, Maddie told Channel Nine's Today Show that she trains 40 hours per week, frequently until 8:45 to 9:30 at night. *Maddie's lucky number is 13. *According to her official site, one of the most important lessons Maddie has learned so far is not to read the internet about herself, because most of the times people will judge without realizing that what they see on TV is not real, and their comments can be really hurtful. *Her favorite dances to perform are lyrical and tap, but she likes to watch all types of dance. *Her favorite subject in school is math. *Her favorite colors are neon blue, pink, and purple. *Her favorite animal is a dolphin. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke Hyland. When asked about Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was. Maddie has stated that Brooke is her inspiration. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close and Brooke is like an older sister to her. *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Mackenzie's dance items. *Outside of dance, she and her sister take voice lessons. *She and the other girls met Nick Jonas at his Broadway show "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying." *Maddie and Mackenzie have iPhones, and all the girls received iPads for the second season of Dance Moms. *Melissa said that she made Maddie and Mackenzie pay for their phones (and screen protectors). *Her mother used to work at the front desk at the Abby Lee Dance Company to pay off the cost for dance during season one and the first half of season two. *Maddie's original name was Taylor, but after two days it was changed to Madison. *Despite recieving the scholarship to the Joffrey Ballet Summer Camp Intensive, Melissa stated on Twitter that Maddie was not able to participate. *Her favorite shows are Jessie and Shake It Up. *According to Mackenzie, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. Mackenzie also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. *Maddie dances in her sleep. *Her Zodiac sign is Libra. *Besides dancing, her other passions are makeup and hair. *Maddie's favorite singer is Justin Bieber, and she also loves Selena Gomez. *Her favorite book is Dolphin Tales. *Her favorite cities are New York and Los Angeles. *Maddie has taken dance, voice, and acting lessons at the Abby Lee Dance Company since she was 2.5 years old. *If she had to pick between dance, acting, and singing, she'd pick "100% dance". *She does not read the internet about herself. *Her favorite solo is "Uphill Battle" because it was challenging to her. *When asked what she does in her free time, Maddie says that when she's not dancing, she's at home - dancing. Sometimes she will play games with Mackenzie, pretending to be dance teachers. *Following the Hylands departure from the show in season four, Maddie sadly recalled that Paige was her best friend. *In season four, Maddie has stated she is working on her acting, and has been auditioning for movies. *She has very long brown hair and just like Kendall and Brooke she has blue eyes. She also has braces which she had since the fall of 2012. Her braces are off in the Christmas Special because she got them removed sometime before the filming of the special. *On her eleventh birthday, Gianna praised her by calling her "the most hard working, talented and loving girl I know!" *There are rumors that Maddie isn't returning for season 5 as she may be on Broadway. Maddie herself gave her expectations for her future when the show will end someday, in an interview with inTouch, published July 29th, 2014: "I’ll still be at the studio every day and I'll still take dance very seriously. And, the girls there are my best friends. I don't really worry about the show ending, because all that stuff will stay the same!" *Maddie received a perfect score for her solo, Leaving Berlin, at Sheer Talent nationals in 2013. *From the end of season 4.5, Maddie would have done 51 solos in total. Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki].